


a love like in the movies

by loonarhalo (marciee)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and also, and they fall in love after doing things that people do on dates, angst ending, features chuuves, fluff ending, i did not intend this to be angsty but oh well, one sided heejin/kim lip?, this is basically just a bunch of kimsoul fluff haha, yeah this fic is basically just that hahaha, you know those movies where the two main characters meet for one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/loonarhalo
Summary: Jungeun liked coffee, but she didn't expect to like mocha this much. She liked chocolate, but she didn't expect to like milk chocolate this much. She liked shopping, but she didn't expect to like shopping carts this much.She liked the brown-eyed girl curled up on a coffee shop step in front of her, but she didn't expect to like Jinsol this much.





	1. a love like the movies

**Author's Note:**

> The force that unites the elements to become all things is Love, also called Aphrodite; Love brings together dissimilar elements into a unity, to become a composite thing. Love is the same force that human beings find at work in themselves whenever they feel joy, love and peace. Strife, on the other hand, is the force responsible for the dissolution of the one back into its many, the four elements of which it was composed. -Empedocles.

The weather forecast said it was going to storm. Hard. Jungeun had already finished her morning classes, so it wasn’t a problem for her. Her whole Saturday afternoon was free, actually, so she had plenty of time to stock up on snacks before heading back to the dorm. She just had lunch with Jiwoo at Jiwoo’s favorite restaurant, the small sushi place midway between the dorms and downtown. 

Jiwoo had been gushing about her girlfriend, Sooyoung’s, new cat. Jungeun wasn’t really an animal lover, but she still had to admit the black cat was cute. Even though Jiwoo mostly talked about Sooyoung these days, Jungeun still treasured their regular lunches after their literature classes together. Well, they were roommates, but Jiwoo was at Sooyoung’s place so often that Jungeun rarely saw her.

Jungeun has known Jiwoo since high school. Jungeun has met Sooyoung a couple of times and really liked the sweet-smiling woman. She was happy for Jiwoo and Sooyoung, really, especially when she saw the way Jiwoo’s eyes glitter at the mention of Sooyoung. 

“You know, you should go out some more.” Jiwoo had nudged her, giving her a playful smile. Jungeun knew Jiwoo was a bit worried about her, and she had to admit she’s been staying in the dorms a lot. Jungeun laughed back but shook her head. Despite all of Jiwoo’s nudging, Jungeun wanted to focus more on her studies. Besides, all the partying and sleazy men grew old quite quickly. 

An hour later, the thought resurfaced in her head after parting ways with Jiwoo. Jiwoo rushed off after lunch to meet Sooyoung at the dance studio, and Jungeun was left to her own devices for the afternoon. She walked around in the bustling square in the downtown area, the sound of the crowd washing over her like waves. 

Jungeun put on her crimson red headphones, turning on some soft music. She sat down on a bench, watching people swim by like a school of fish. The breezy mid-autumn air was starting to harden into winter chill. Jungeun clenched her sweater around her closer. Snippets of conversation caught her ears, between friends, families, lovers. 

Lovers. Jungeun was thinking. What she told Jiwoo, or herself, wasn’t quite true. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be in love, it’s just that she hasn’t found the one. Being love sounded beautiful in stories, but Jungeun knew it wasn’t that easy. Between the cold-hearted boys and bitter girls, Jungeun never found someone who she could connect with. She wanted something genuine, something like Jiwoo and Sooyoung. She wanted something that didn’t need words; a gaze, a smile, a kiss. 

Jungeun longed for the spark. It was getting colder every day. Having some warmth would be nice. Jungeun got up from the bench, her warmth seeping out from her body. She shivered, winter’s palms pressed upon her face. She could use a nice cup of coffee right now. 

Jungeun had a favorite coffee shop, one that was near the dorms. It wasn’t the closest one, but it was hidden away and quiet, which was how Jungeun liked her coffee shops. She had studied there often in the past weeks, and her favorite barista, Heejin, knew her order well. Jungeun could admit Heejin was cute, and perhaps she had been guilty of flirting with her a few times. She hadn’t been doing it seriously though.

Jungeun knew the way there by heart. She could get there from anywhere in the city. She walked on the pavement, soaking up remnants of the mid-afternoon sun. There wasn’t much sun, yet Jungeun still lingered with every step. It felt nice to take in the fresh air that you couldn’t get in the dorms. She knew the old neighborhood well. Small apartment buildings with paint so old that the bare building showed more than the faded peeling paint. Traditional family shops sandwiched in between fast food restaurants and closed up shops nobody wanted to rent. 

There was a sense of overwhelming nostalgia. The skies were cloudy, a faint gloominess swirling in the air that Jungeun breathed. Jungeun swayed to the sound of the soft piano music that she always kept on. The sun glowed only faintly, casting a dim light over Jungeun and the area around her, lacking its usual heat. Jungeun walked up the worn brick road, a couple of meters before she was there. The coffee shop is in sight now.

It was a cozy place tucked in between a jewelry shop and an old bakery. The signs were painted with a pastel orange, easy on the eyes. The walls were a soft beige, and paintings by Heejin hung on every wall. The glass window showed the mostly empty interior. Most people must have hurried back home because of the storm. There were small beige steps leading to the glass door of the shop, which Jungeun would normally walk upon, if there wasn’t someone in her way.

She was sitting on the steps, head held in her hands. She wore a dark blue hoodie with the same insignia as the one Jungeun had, the one representing her university. The girl was also wearing black leggings, and Jungeun couldn’t help but wonder if she was cold in this weather. She had long crimped blonde hair that seemed to sprawl everywhere, and her face was obscured by her hands.

Jungeun wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, she could just turn around and pretend she didn’t see that and make instant coffee at the dorm. It tasted terrible when Jungeun made it, but it was an option. On the other hand, the girl didn’t look alright, and what was Jungeun supposed to do? Leave her there? Jungeun couldn’t tear her eyes away from the girl. There was something compelling her to do something. 

“Hey.” Jungeun must be going crazy. The words were flowing from her mouth without a thought. “Are you okay?” She felt herself asking. It didn’t feel real to her. It felt like she was watching herself from afar in a dream. The girl looked so familiar, yet Jungeun was positive that she would remember seeing someone so beautiful.

The girl lifted her head up, and Jungeun was struck instantly by her round brown eyes. They looked wide and weary as if they had seen all that could be seen. Her soft face was rounded, her eyebrows thin and flat, betraying no emotion. The girl hasn’t even spoken, but Jungeun was already entranced. She could feel her already, a soft aching sadness blooming within Jungeun. 

The girl looked at her in silence for a moment, before looking away. Jungeun paused her music, lowering her headphones to rest on her neck. Clouds were starting to gather above them, huddling in preparation for the storm. Jungeun should be going back to the dorm right now, getting ready for a night curled up, watching movies with a cup of instant coffee. 

But instead, she was here, talking to a pretty stranger in front of an empty coffee shop, out in the cold. Jungeun felt her warmth being sucked out into the air by the moment. “Hey. I’m freezing my butt off out here, let’s go inside. I’ll buy you coffee.” Jungeun suggested, giving her a soft smile. She reached a hand out to help her up.

The girl looked back up at Jungeun, her brows furrowed in confusion for a moment. Then, she took Jungeun’s hand and stood herself up. Jungeun could see now that she was a bit taller than herself, but not by much. The girl dusted herself off and opened the door for Jungeun to enter, correcting her with only two words. “Hot chocolate.” 

 

A while later, Heejin walked out with Jungeun’s order; a hot chocolate and a mocha. Heejin’s expression became unreadable after Jungeun walked in with the girl, her lips pressed into a thin line. She put down the two drinks on the table between Jungeun and the girl, before walking away hastily. 

The girl’s gaze followed Heejin, not in an adoring way, but an inquisitive way. Jungeun took a sip of the much-needed mocha and sighed. It was refreshing, the warm liquid surging through her body, after walking outside in the cold for so long. The girl took the cup of hot chocolate, cupping her fingers around it like it was a piece of gold. She stared into the cup as if trying to read it.

Jungeun watched her in between small sips of her own mocha. It was too hot for her to guzzle down, but that might be a good thing because now she could stay a bit longer. The girl snuck a glance at Jungeun, before taking a tentative sip of the drink. She avoided Jungeun’s eyes, and they sat there in silence, nursing their drinks to the sound of light jazz music.

Jungeun’s heart beat like a drum. Now that the pretty stranger was actually sitting in front of her, she wasn't sure what to do or say. She had managed to play it cool so far, but the blush on her cheeks wasn’t just from the cold. Jungeun could feel something blooming inside her heart, a warm sensation that wasn’t from the delicious mocha. She could feel what the other girl was thinking, a dull pain, like the sensation of a bruise being touched. 

Jungeun had to say something. The girl was looking at the ground, locks of blonde hair resting on her chest. She looked like the picture of melancholy, with half-lidded eyes and half-parted lips in between tendrils of smoke. Jungeun couldn’t stand just watching her anymore, someone so deathly beautiful being so heartbreakingly sad. She stared at the ground coldly.

“I’m Jungeun,” Jungeun said, resting her arms at the edge of the table. She should at least look relaxed, even though her heart was pounding like a headache. The girl looked up with a long, languid movement, meeting Jungeun’s eyes for a moment. Her frozen brown eyes seemed to thaw, turning to glistening honey. Jungeun could even spot a quiver in the corners of her painted cherry red lips, a ghost of a smile appearing.

“Jinsol,” the girl said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate in her hands. She shifted in her seat, eyes scouring the room around them. A lamp cast gentle yellow light on Jinsol like a halo, which Jungeun found fitting. She seemed to be more comfortable now, her curious eyes sweeping around the room. Everything about her seemed soft, from her mochi-like cheeks and honey brown eyes to her rose red lips.

“What brings you here?” Jungeun asked, unable to stop her curiosity. Jinsol’s fingers curled up around the mug of hot chocolate, and Jungeun froze up, wondering if she said something wrong. Silly Jungeun, not everyone wanted to talk about their life story. Her mind started to worry, but Jinsol spoke up before Jungeun could start backpedaling her words.

“I didn’t want to stay in my room,” Jinsol said, with slightly defensive caution. Jungeun’s gaze lingered on Jinsol’s oversized hoodie. Jinsol was clenching her fists, gripping the edge of her sweater nervously. Jinsol glanced at Jungeun and noticing her stiffness, quickly searched for something to say. “What about you?” Jinsol asked politely in return, unfurling her fingers and taking a sip of hot chocolate. 

Jungeun flustered. She didn’t really have an answer. She was just wandering around. “Same as you, I guess. I didn’t have anything to do, so I went on a walk.” Jungeun said, taking another swig of her mocha. She usually had a latte, but the mocha was surprisingly sweet, and it seemed fitting as Jinsol was having hot chocolate. 

Jinsol’s lips wavered, a hint of a smile flicking in and out of existence, leaving Jungeun wondering whether or not she was really smiling. “So, just ambling around aimlessly?” Jinsol teased in her soft but warm voice. It was a stark contrast to her cold impression. Jungeun laughed, nodding a little shyly. It seemed like Jinsol was opening up a bit more.

“Do you go to this university?” Jungeun asked, nodding at her sweater. Jinsol looked down, and nodded back, a smile starting to spread on her face. Jungeun felt her heart flutter, her tongue getting dryer. “I’m in my third year. Marine biology major.” Jinsol reached up to tuck in a lock of hair behind her ear, a soft pink rising in her cheeks. 

Jungeun’s eyes widened. “That’s so cool,” Jungeun said, unable to control her excitement. It was much cooler than being a literature major. Jinsol laughed, a gentle melody ringing in Jungeun’s ears. “Thanks. I’m sure whatever you’re doing is cool too.” Jinsol replied warmly, drinking up the rest of her hot chocolate. Jungeun wrinkled her nose. Sure, literature was great, but marine biology seemed far more so.

“I’m just a second-year literature major,” Jungeun said, rolling her eyes. The older girl’s eyes sparkled in amusement, and Jungeun wondered if it was possible for someone’s eyes to capture light like Jinsol’s did. “I think literature is beautiful,” Jinsol said softly as if offering a chip to a bird. Jungeun felt her heart melt into a thick puddle. Jinsol was a literature lover too, could she be more perfect?

“What’s your favorite book?” Jungeun asked, trying to mask a bit of her excitement but failing miserably. Jinsol hummed, eyes gazing off into the distance to ponder. Jungeun wondered what books she’s read, what memories were attached to those books, what she was thinking. She could see different emotions flicker through Jinsol’s eyes, too fast and too complicated for Jungeun to understand. 

“I would have to say ‘Aphrodite means death.’” Jinsol answered, turning back to Jungeun with an enticingly sweet smile. Jungeun didn’t take Jinsol for a thriller person, but people can be surprising. “I’ve never read it,” Jungeun confessed, letting out a guilty laugh. Jungeun preferred reading romance or historical novels over thrillers. 

Jinsol’s eyes blinked and crinkled with a grin. “You have to!” She exclaimed, leaning in closer to Jungeun. Jungeun’s heart jumped into her throat, and she swallowed it back down with a gulp. Jinsol’s honeyed eyes glittered as she insisted on Jungeun reading it. Jungeun really wanted to pay attention to what she was saying, but Jinsol’s pout was too cute.

“Fine, fine. I’ll look for a copy tomorrow.” Jungeun resigned a playful smile on her face. Jinsol puffed her chest out, looking accomplished. Jungeun and Jinsol kept talking, about school, about friends, about the weather. It felt easy to open up to a stranger, someone who Jungeun knew wouldn’t judge her. Jinsol listened so patiently, empathetic round eyes nodding in time to the rhythm of Jungeun’s words.

Jungeun glanced out the window when they settled into a short silence. Jungeun’s mocha was barely warm now and nearly all gone, like the weather and sun outside. Jungeun wasn’t sure how long they were in here, but the clouds had crowded together, darkening the sky as a warning. Right, it was going to storm tonight.

“You two might want to get going.” Heejin’s voice commanded her attention again. Jungeun turned back to the table to see Heejin standing there, an orange apron tied tightly to her waist and their finished drinks on her tray. Her eyes seemed expressionless as they looked directly at Jungeun, her lips pressed firmly. Jungeun glanced across the table to see Jinsol watching Heejin as well. 

Jungeun could take a hint, jeez. “Sure, we’ll get out of your hair, Heejin,” Jungeun said back warmly, putting on a smile. Heejin turned around and walked back to the counter without another word. Jinsol quirked an eyebrow as if to say “what’s her deal?” and Jungeun only shrugged in response. Heejin was just jealous for no reason. It’s not like she was on a date with Jinsol.

Jungeun and Jinsol gathered their things, stepping back into the cold outside the coffee shop. Jungeun felt a lot lighter and warmer than when she first stepped in. It was crazy that an impulse could bring Jungeun here. They stood outside the shop, standing shoulder to shoulder and watching the clouds above them bump and fold into themselves. 

Jungeun never wanted the day to end. From the way, Jinsol’s eyes looked mournful and the rosiness standing out from her milky white cheeks, Jungeun could sense she didn’t want to leave quite yet. Jungeun searched for something to say, a sort of goodbye that seemed fitting, but there was none. Instead, a million reasons popped up on why they should stay there, under the awning of a little coffee shop.

“Jinsol,” Jungeun felt herself saying in her mellow voice, “are you doing anything right now?” Jungeun knew it was her voice, but she couldn’t stop herself from saying those words. Maybe it wasn’t that she couldn’t, but more like she didn’t want to stop. Jinsol looked at her, a spark flaring up in her eyes that matched the one Jungeun felt in her heart. 

“No,” Jinsol said, her voice like the familiar taste of warm honey and lemon. Her eyes crinkled, as if teasing Jungeun to keep going. “I need to stock up on supplies for the storm,” Jungeun blurted out the first excuse she could think of, her heart beating faster than she could think. “Do you want to come with?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer deep down. “Yes,” Jinsol said, and they were off. 

 

The artificial bell dinged as the automatic doors slid closed behind them. The two cashiers near the door were too busy to give them a second glance, scanning produce for the people also stocking up for the storm. The floor was covered in faded white tiles, the walls painted a friendly light yellow in an attempt to make a grocery store more interesting. It was quite a big one, with big fluorescent lights and colorful signs guiding their way. The smells of bread and fruits filled Jungeun’s nose and everything looked bright and beautiful in the store.

Jungeun paused to grab a cart, putting her beige backpack in it. The older girl copied her, before looking around, her eyes full of wonder. Jungeun led the way, pushing the cart into the non-perishables section. The aisles they were looking at were stuffed to the brim with chips, cereals, cup noodles, and canned soup, and Jungeun watched in amusement as Jinsol picked a few cans up to examine them.

“Do you like alphabet soup?” Jinsol asked, peering at the label of a soup can closely. She looked adorable with her brows furrowed in concentration. “Yeah. I used to spell out words in my soup when I was a kid.” Jungeun said, recalling those memories fondly. Jinsol giggled in response, her pearly teeth peeking out from her lips. 

“You want to hear a joke?” Jinsol said, putting two cans of alphabet soup in the cart. She gave Jungeun a playful smile that she couldn’t refuse. Jungeun raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway, strolling along with the shopping cart as the older girl walked next to her. “There are 21 letters in the alphabet right?” Jinsol asked, motioning for Jungeun to stop as she picked up a bag of chips. 

Jungeun furrowed her brows. “No, there’s 26, isn’t there?” She said, peering over Jinsol’s shoulder to look at the bag of barbeque chips. It looked pretty appealing, but Jungeun turned her head to look at Jinsol, waiting for her to finish the joke. “Ah, I keep forgetting about u-r-a-q-t,” Jinsol said, giving Jungeun a cheesy smile. 

Jungeun laughed hard, both at the horrible pickup line and at how proud Jinsol was of herself. She looked back into Jinsol’s gaze, wiping a small tear from her own eyes. Jinsol’s brown eyes were soft yet deep, a youthful playfulness in them that kept Jungeun from looking away. 

They stood there for a moment. Jungeun felt like she was coated in a thick glob of honey, every part of her frozen except her crazy racing heart. Jungeun drank up Jinsol’s milky complexion and sticky sweet eyes, making her feel full and complete. Jinsol’s cherry red lips smiled, and it was all Jungeun could see.

Jinsol blinked her doe-like eyes back to life first and dropped the bag of chips into the cart. She turned her face slightly away from Jungeun, trying to hide the demure smile that was creeping up. A comfortable silence settled between them again, but it was accompanied by the classical music playing from the speakers above them. 

Jungeun kept pushing the cart slowly, getting down to the next aisle of candy. She paused to look at some of the chocolate. It would be good to stock up on some of that as well. “Hey Jinsol, what’s your favorite chocolate?” Jungeun nudged Jinsol, who seemed a bit lost in thought. She quickly snapped back to reality and grinned. 

“I love this type of milk chocolate. Oh, and hot chocolate, of course.” Jinsol replied, taking a nearby bar of milk chocolate and putting that in the cart without a second thought. “Is that for you or me?” Jungeun teased, pushing the cart along. Jinsol blushed furiously once she realized, but Jungeun assured her she wanted to try Jinsol’s favorite chocolate. 

They paused again further down the aisle at some gum, and as Jungeun looked at a pack of cherry gum, Jinsol nudged her back. “Jungeun, do you think I’ll fit in the cart?” She whispered, peering around to make sure nobody has heard. The grocery store seemed mostly empty, so that wasn’t a worry. Jungeun looked back at her, half in shock and half in awe. She might have expected this from a 7-year-old, but Jinsol... Is Jinsol really older than her?

“Well, I think you can?” Jungeun said, looking between Jinsol and the cart. Jinsol wasn’t particularly big. Her eyes lit up with a devilish glee as she clambered into it, a look of satisfaction when she managed to fit in snugly. Jungeun had to admit it was kind of adorable, how Jinsol looked so happy in a shopping cart. “Jungeun, push me around!” Jinsol exclaimed, and Jungeun could hardly refuse, a familiar warmth returning to her.

Jungeun pushed her down to the next aisle, and Jinsol laughed with childish glee. It felt so nostalgic yet it was new to Jungeun. She was a mostly well-behaved kid. Jinsol looked like she was having the time of her life, her giggles mesmerizing in Jungeun’s ears. Jungeun even pushed herself onto the cart, letting the momentum carry them forward in short bursts. The vibrant colors on the shelves blurred together when they flew down in the cart, and the only thing that she could see was Jinsol’s flowing golden hair. She felt free, zooming down aisles and laughing without a care with Jinsol. 

They slowed back down after Jungeun got tired. It felt like a fairytale. Jinsol looked at her with eyes sparkling in enjoyment, and Jungeun’s fluttering heart confirmed that it was worth it. They continued to stroll down aisles, picking up various things to laugh at, like the baby toys and clothes. “If I had a baby girl, I think I’d name her Hyejoo.” Jinsol mused, holding up a gray and pink bib. Jungeun crinkled her nose. “I like the name Yeojin more.” She said, her eyes caught on an orange milk bottle. “Ah, you’re right. I like that one too.” Jinsol agreed, and they looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“Ice cream!” Jungeun pointed out, at the frozen treats counter next to the cashiers. It was mid-autumn, nearly winter, but Jungeun didn’t care. “Don’t you get cold easily?” Jinsol teased back but hurried over to the counter all the same. “As far as I’m concerned, it’s always time for ice cream,” Jungeun said, making Jinsol laugh. It was sparse, considering the cold weather, but Jungeun fished around and found a double popsicle, half blue raspberry and half red raspberry. Jinsol nodded her approval, and they set it down in the cart carefully. It didn’t matter that the treats were cold, as long as Jinsol was around.

 

They stood under the awning of the grocery store, listening to the rain dripping on the awning. Everything they bought was packed into Jungeun’s backpack, save for the double popsicle, which Jinsol was holding. It was already dark out and raining badly, so they were confined to the shield of the awning.

“Hey, let’s eat the popsicle. Or it’s going to melt.” Jinsol nudged Jungeun, and they sat on the steps of the grocery store. Jinsol split the double popsicle, giving the red half to Jungeun. They sat together, shoulder to shoulder, sitting under the sound of calming raindrops. The popsicle was cold but sweet with a tart undertone. Not Jungeun’s favorite, but it was good. Jungeun and Jinsol sat in silence, only interrupted by people walking near them and the sound of them slurping on the popsicles.

They watched the people hurry past them with their colorful umbrellas, with the yellow light cast from the grocery store. Jungeun didn’t need words for that moment. She was content to just sit there next to Jinsol, listening to the alternating pitter of the rain and patter of her heartbeat. Jinsol’s faintly chocolate-like scent filled Jungeun’s nose, reminding her of something familiar that she just couldn’t place. 

It was particularly cold on this particularly rainy night, especially after eating frozen treats, but Jungeun couldn’t feel it at all. There was a warmth that bubbled within her, keeping her warm next to Jinsol. Jungeun sighed, wishing that the night would never end. Jinsol moved her, with the way Jungeun got lost in her dangerously deep eyes. Her head suddenly felt too heavy for her shoulders, so Jungeun rested it on Jinsol’s shoulder.

Jinsol didn’t move. Jungeun wondered what she was thinking about if it was the same as Jungeun. She wondered if she should have leaned on Jinsol, and a part of her worried, but another part of her knew it was okay. It felt right. Jinsol felt right. Jinsol finished the rest of her popsicle, holding the sticky wooden stick in between her fingers. She rested her head on top of Jungeun’s, and they stayed like that for a long moment. They didn’t need to listen to feel each other’s hearts beating in sync.

 

The rain had started to slow. Jinsol lifted her head up slowly, not wanting to alarm Jungeun. Jungeun lifted hers as well, turning to look at Jinsol, who was staring straight ahead, into the streets. Her honey glazed eyes glittered again as they avoided Jungeun. She didn’t want to say goodbye yet, Jungeun knew because Jungeun felt the same way. 

Jungeun didn’t want it to be sad. She didn’t want their goodbye to be just that, an exchange of two words. Jungeun breathed in. She stood up, Jinsol’s eyes following her with confusion. “Come on,” Jungeun said, giving her a reassuring smile and a hand. She pulled Jinsol up, holding onto Jinsol’s small hand to keep it warm. Jinsol didn’t protest, because their hands fit together so perfectly. They discarded their popsicle sticks in front of the store and stood to face each other, hands still linked together. 

“Let’s go somewhere.” Jungeun said, giving her the same playful smile like Jinsol had earlier. Jinsol smiled shyly, letting Jungeun take her by the hand and into the light rain. The rain kissed their cheeks and hair and fingers, but it didn’t stop them from sprinting down the street. The silver moon was hanging from the sky, smiling down on the two girls. Jinsol let out a loud laugh, their feet splashing the puddles on the pavement. 

The shops were all closed at this time, especially with the storm, but there was one half closed shop left. The two girls stopped under the awning of the aquarium, its shutters closed halfway through. There was a street lamp next to them on the curb, casting a yellow light on them, blurring into the purple fluorescent light from the store. Soft plum colored light seeped out from the shutters, casting a violet tint upon the tanks that were lined up in the shop window. If there was someone inside, they couldn’t see the two giggling girls, or if they did, they didn’t care. 

Jungeun’s hair was soaking wet now, probably along with everything in her bag, but she couldn’t care less. Jinsol’s eyes were simmering with joy again, a large smile on her face, and it was all Jungeun needed. Jinsol laughed again as Jungeun tried to slick back her wet hair, falling into Jungeun’s side. Jungeun’s heart hurtled at a hundred hectares an hour, holding the impossibly warm, impossibly soft Jinsol with her arms. Jinsol’s soft blonde hair was dripping onto Jungeun’s clothes, but that didn’t matter. 

Jungeun turned to look at the fish tanks, and Jinsol’s eyes followed hers. Jungeun held Jinsol close, their arms and fingers trapped together in tangles, as they watched the fish swimming around. The biggest tank on display had a handful of goldfish, as well as small and colorful fishes darting around between pieces of coral and rock. It was soothing to watch the fish cruise around the tank, under the mesmerizing purple light. Every color Jungeun saw with Jinsol felt a hundred times brighter, as if someone had turned the brightness all the way on.

“Hey,” Jinsol tugged on Jungeun’s sweater to get her attention. “Look at that tank,” Jinsol said quietly, pointing her finger at a small tank to their left. Jungeun looked where she pointed, to see a small fish, about the size of her palm, swimming around a few pieces of rock by itself. It had black scales on its upper body, which transitioned into a dark blue on its lower half, and a haunting bright blue fanned out on its tail. Jungeun looked at Jinsol, who was watching the fish intently. 

“That fish looks lonely,” Jungeun commented, eyes wandering back to the fish. Jinsol sighed, huddling closer to Jungeun. “That’s a blue betta fish. Males have to be kept alone for their own good because they’ll fight with other fishes.” Jinsol said softly, leaning her head on Jungeun’s shoulder. That was right, Jinsol must know this because of her marine biology studies. Jungeun was distinctly aware that she was shivering from the cold, but she held Jinsol tighter. She was warmer that way. 

“Do you think they feel lonely?” Jungeun asked, watching as the fish swam behind one of the rocks, peeking out from the edge to look at them. Jinsol giggled. “No, they’re not as social as humans,” Jinsol said, reaching out to touch the tank lightly. “They just raised that way. Even if they wanted to be social, they get scared and attack the other fish that comes close. They know it’s in their nature, but they still regret it when they lash out.” Jinsol murmured, and Jungeun wondered if she was still talking about the fish.

“Well, the blue betta fish will just have to get used to it. Maybe the blue betta fish will find another fish that feels right, and that fish will do whatever it takes to help the blue betta because it’s what you do when it feels right.” Jungeun said, looking straight at the blue betta fish. It swam out from the rock, nestling itself in a bed of coral. “I think the blue betta fish is really pretty,” Jungeun said, her cheeks warming up as she turned to face Jinsol.

Jinsol lifted her head from Jungeun’s side and stood in front of her, keeping their fingers intertwined. Another silence swallowed them up, the bubbling of the tanks the only sound left in the dark. Purple light hugged the curves of Jinsol’s face, her neck, and her arms, her magnetic eyes daring Jungeun to come closer. Her golden hair was dripping still, her hoodie stained a darker blue, and pearls of water lingering on her cheeks. Jinsol’s honeyed brown eyes caught the yellow street light in them, looking right at Jungeun with something that Jungeun couldn’t find words for. She looked like an angel in the night, light within the darkness like a fallen angel.

Jungeun knew it was late. It was dark, it was late, and it was going to storm again tonight. But it didn’t matter. She didn’t want to go home yet. Jungeun could see Jinsol’s chest moving up and down as she breathed, and she wondered if Jinsol’s heart was beating as hers did. Her knees quivered, her legs begging for some movement. She could see Jinsol’s knees shaking as well.

“Do you know this song?” Jungeun hummed the tune that was playing when she first saw Jinsol on the coffee shop steps that afternoon. Jinsol shook her head with a sheepish smile, but Jungeun hummed on, swaying to their enclasped hands together to the beat. Jinsol swayed, stepping side to side in an awkward waltz. Jungeun didn’t know how to dance either, so they fumbled in the dark for a moment to figure out a pattern.

Jinsol giggled as Jungeun put her arms around Jinsol’s neck. Jinsol was a bit taller, so she had to wrap her arms around Jungeun’s waist instead, but they didn’t care. Jungeun started singing softly to the song as they swayed, stepping side to side slowly. Jungeun rested her head on Jinsol’s shoulder as she sung, Jinsol starting to hum along when she became familiar with the tune. 

It must have been a sight, two rain-soaked girls waltzing in front of an aquarium, in the middle of the night no less, but they didn’t care. They kept on slow dancing in the dark, even as they stepped out of the awning and back into the rain. The rain combed through their hair and dripped onto their clothes, but the two girls didn’t mind. They waltzed under the silver moon and the pale yellow street light, singing along to their song under the rain. 

They didn’t stop dancing, even when the song stopped. They kept swaying in the rain, waltzing to each other’s heartbeats. Even when they stopped moving, they held each other close for the warmth. Jungeun shifted away from Jinsol for a moment, to get a good look at her under the light. Jinsol looked perfect as she was there, even though her hair was soaked and her face was dripping, and her clothes were ruined and her legs were quivering. Jinsol’s eyes seemed to capture the radiance of the street lamp, honest and keen. Her cherry red lips were slightly parted and curled upwards in a small smile.

This is what photos couldn’t capture. What words can’t capture. Jungeun knew what she felt was real. That sensation of being lost in heaven, the feeling of je-ne-sais-quoi when she was wrapped up in Jinsol's arms. It was then, that Jungeun was sure of what she needed to do. She leaned in, closing her eyes and met Jinsol’s lips in the middle. They were soft like Jinsol’s honeyed eyes, warm like Jinsol’s small hands. Jinsol tasted like hot chocolate on a mid-autumn day, like blue raspberry on a store step, like raindrops from a stormy night. She was nostalgic and new at once, she was everything familiar and everything foreign. Jinsol felt right.

They parted after what felt like an eternity, and Jungeun could feel herself warmer than before. She couldn’t care less if she caught a cold. Jinsol smiled, her rosy cheeks getting even rosier by the minute. Then, they laughed in unison. It was stupid, it was careless, it was dumb, but it was perfect. It was a perfect love.

 

“I’m fine, Jiwoo.” Jungeun protested, her voice croaky from sickness. She did, in fact, catch a cold from spending the night in the rain. Jiwoo nearly screamed when she opened the dorm door, in the middle of the night to a dripping wet Jungeun. Then Jiwoo spent the whole Sunday taking care of Jungeun, who mysteriously caught a cold. 

Of course, Jiwoo had demanded to know what happened, but Jungeun only insisted she was strolling around and lost track of time. They never said it was a secret, but Jungeun didn’t feel like sharing that night with Jiwoo yet. Jiwoo only sighed and made Jungeun more soup. Somehow, Jungeun just can’t get warm enough, even when she was smothered in blankets.

Jungeun felt bad about Jiwoo having to spend a Sunday on taking care of her, instead of hanging out with Sooyoung. But Jiwoo insisted it was alright, and they got to watch a couple of movies together as best friends should. Jungeun’s mind drifted to Jinsol often. She wondered if she would even see Jinsol again, considering how big their university was. 

Of course, she wanted to see her again, but a part of her worried. What if it didn’t work out? What if it wasn’t how she expected it? Jungeun decided that maybe it was better to leave that night as it was. A night. That way, she wouldn’t spoil the magic. Jungeun could leave it up to fate too; if she saw her again, it must be a sign that the universe wants them together, though Jungeun doubted it would happen.


	2. perfect love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! its me the author and i wanna let you know that this is the happy ending version of the story! it's called perfect love for a reason haha but if u dont want to see this happy ending and get into the true ending, SKIP THIS CHAPTER! go right into chapter three!! but if u dont care, then be my guest~ 
> 
> happy reading! <3

On Monday, Jungeun insisted she was fine enough to go to school. Despite Jiwoo’s claims, she went to literature class with Jiwoo as they usually did. Jiwoo pouted a lot but finally gave in. “Do you want to head to lunch with me and Sooyoung?” Jiwoo said, texting on her phone with Sooyoung after class. Jungeun paused. It might be better to go home and rest, but it would definitely be nice to see Sooyoung again. She felt bad for making Jiwoo stay in to take care of her anyway.

“Sure,” Jungeun replied, and Jiwoo looked up in surprise. “Wow, what has gotten into you?” Jiwoo teased, Jungeun smiling sheepishly in return. She felt a lot more willing to take her chances these days. Jiwoo called Sooyoung as they walked, on their way to Jiwoo and Sooyoung’s favorite cafe. Jiwoo hung up after a few “No, I love you more!” squeals and turned to Jungeun with a sparkle in her eye. 

“What?” Jungeun looked at Jiwoo strangely. That always meant she was up to no good. “Sooyoung is bringing a friend!~” Jiwoo purred, grabbing onto Jungeun and smiling wide. Not this again. Jiwoo always set up little blind dates for Jungeun, and despite her good intentions, they never seemed to work out. Don’t get Jungeun wrong, they were all sweet, but they just didn’t have that spark. Jungeun sighed and rolled her eyes. “God, not this again.” 

“You’ll like her, I promise!” Jiwoo exclaimed, repeating the phrase she always did. Jungeun smiled. Her friend was really too sweet, but it’s going to be hard to look past Jinsol so quickly. She just didn’t want Jiwoo to get disappointed again. “I’ll give it a try.” Jungeun relented, and Jiwoo cheered. They were at the cafe anyway, it’s not like Jungeun could refuse. 

They walked into the busy cafe, and Jungeun tried to scour the room for Sooyoung. Jiwoo spotted her first and drags Jungeun to the back booth, their favorite spot. Jungeun was getting more worried now with every step, wondering what the girl would be like, if she would like the girl at all. She wondered if the girl would be anything like Jinsol. Jungeun and Jiwoo reached the booth in moments, and on one side was Sooyoung and her friend.

Jiwoo slid into the inner seat, facing Sooyoung. She gave Jungeun a warm smile as she sat down across from her friend. Said friend was reading the menu quite intently, obscuring her face from Jungeun’s view. Jungeun felt her heart pound in nervousness and snuck a quick glance at Jiwoo, who gives her a reassuring smile.

“Stop being so nervous,” Sooyoung joked to her friend, lowering her friend’s arm and the menu from her face, “Jinsol.” She looked up from the menu at the mention of her name and stared right into Jungeun’s eyes.

“Jungeun.”

“Jinsol.”

They said each other’s names in unison, half in confusion, half in awe. Jungeun could sense Sooyoung and Jiwoo look at each other in confusion, but they felt a hundred miles away. Jungeun felt her heart beat faster and faster again, and a flooding feeling of warmth, as Jinsol looked at her with those soft brown eyes again, her lips curved up in a smile. 

Jungeun knew it was fate in that moment. She wanted to say those three words, that night under the yellow tinted rain, but she wasn’t sure. But now Jungeun knew that those three unsaid words, those three words that rested deep in her heart, were true. She didn’t need to say them to know that Jinsol felt the same. They had something that can’t be explained in words, something that didn’t need words. Something that could be expressed through a gaze, a smile, and a kiss.


	3. sweet crazy love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! its me again!! i just want to let yall know that this is the True Ending tm that i had in mind for the fic, but if u prefer something more lighthearted, the happy ending in ch. 2 is an alternative i wrote!! if youre here for the angst though, dig in my friend ;)

On Monday, Jungeun barely felt well enough to move. Jiwoo smothered her in blankets before leaving for literature class, promising to bring back more snacks and soup. Jungeun spent the day drifting in and out of consciousness on the couch, falling asleep to the TV and waking up to Jiwoo’s return. She had fragments of a fever dream, running through burning castle ruins and wearing a scarlet stained ballgown. Strange, but she woke up with three words burnt into her mind. 

“Who is Jinsol?”

Jungeun knew Jinsol. Well, she liked to think she did, but there’s only so much you can find out about someone in one night. So, Jungeun will have to answer that question herself. Who is Jinsol? Luckily, she had some clues to help her figure out who Jinsol is, even if the real Jinsol was at large.

Jungeun managed to recover by the next day, and after pleading with Jiwoo, was allowed to go outside. The first thing she did was head to the library, in her first attempt to figure out who Jinsol was. She walked quickly to the literature section, and instead of going to her usual historical fiction shelf, peered into the thriller section. Sitting on the bottom shelf, tucked away in a corner where it’s not supposed to be, was “Aphrodite means death.” It was hidden away deliberately so that you could only find it if you were looking for it.

Jungeun picked it up carefully. Its pages were slightly yellowed and old, but it wasn’t worn through like most books. Still, there were pages that were dog-eared, and when Jungeun opened it up, there were doodles and scribbles done lightly in pencil. Someone was quite fond of this book, and there was only one person who Jungeun knew liked this book. 

Jungeun held it close to her chest and hurried to check it out as if the contents would disappear if she was too slow. When she got back to the dorm, she placed it carefully on her desk. Jungeun was going to save it for later, but she couldn’t resist peeking inside again, just to make sure the writing was still there. 

 

On Tuesday, Jungeun went back to class. There was work she already had to catch up with, and she didn’t have time to crack open “Aphrodite means death” quite yet. She stretched after studying the day away at the library, scurrying back to the dorm to get a nap. Sooyoung was over in their room, which wasn’t surprising. 

“Jungeun! We’re watching a documentary about owls, do you want to watch?” Jiwoo beamed, cradling a full bowl of popcorn, next to Sooyoung on the couch. Sooyoung smiled as well, a welcoming invitation for Jungeun. She could use the time to unwind.

“Sure.” Jungeun smiled back, settling in on Jiwoo’s empty side. Sooyoung fumbled with the remote, trying to get the documentary to play properly, while Jiwoo rustled in her purse for something. “I found this on the floor while I was tidying the place up this morning, I think it’s yours,” Jiwoo said, pulling a milk chocolate bar.

Jungeun’s eyes flickered with recognition. The second clue. The blue wrapper shone at Jungeun as if daring her to eat it. “Thanks, Jiwoo,” Jungeun said, taking hold of the chocolate. She peeled the blue foil slowly, careful not to tear it apart too much. It was her favorite kind of chocolate, huh?

The chocolate melted in your mouth into a thickly sweet goodness, and Jungeun immediately understood why it was her favorite. Hints of milk rose and faded on her tongue, the overpowering sweetness coating Jungeun’s throat. It was sweet and delicious, but it didn’t taste nearly as good as Jinsol. Jungeun supposed she would have to make do now.

“Hey! It’s starting!” Sooyoung said, triumph on her face when the owl documentary finally came on. Jiwoo clapped, and they all snuggled together to watch the movie. Jungeun made sure to ration out the chocolate, which earned praise from both Jiwoo and more surprisingly, Sooyoung. Jiwoo had a massive sweet tooth, but it was high praise if even Sooyoung approved of the sweet treat. 

The documentary was fascinating, and by the end of the documentary, Jungeun knows more about owls than she would ever have to know. Somewhere along the way, Sooyoung dozed off, earning a tickling fit from Jiwoo. Jungeun only laughed and held onto the popcorn as they tickled each other in fits of laughter, and Jungeun wondered. 

 

On Wednesday, Jungeun went out for a walk. She counted her steps as she walked. 197 steps to the end of the block. Another 316 steps to the nearest coffee shop. Then another 166 steps to the grocery store. A final 210 steps to the destination she was thinking about. All the counting was tiring, but that way she could keep her thoughts straight, at least until she got to the third clue.

It was much less enchanting in the day, its once hypnotizing purple glow faded in the sunlight. The goldfish were swimming around mindlessly, from one side of the tank to the other. But the thing that bothered Jungeun was the small tank on the left. It was empty. 

She walked up close, peering again to make sure the fish wasn’t just hiding behind the rocks. It was gone. “Are you looking for the blue betta?” An old woman called out, from behind the wall of fish tanks. Jungeun stepped back to face the woman properly and nodded. The old woman got up from her stool slowly and walked over to Jungeun. 

“I sold the blue betta to a sweet young woman yesterday. I’m afraid you were a day too late.” The old woman said, her lips softened with sadness. Jungeun’s gaze flicked back to the tank. “It’s alright. I was just looking.” Jungeun replied, trying to contain her disappointment. Not just that the fish was gone, but if only she was here a day earlier…

“Oh sweetheart, don’t worry. The lovely lady whom I sold it to said someone might come looking for the blue betta, and I think she might have been referring to you.” The old woman said, a smile growing on her face. Jungeun’s eyes widened. “She said that the blue betta fish doesn’t mind being alone anymore and that the blue betta fish wanted to thank the sweet fish who took the time to help.” The old woman repeated, most likely confused, but Jungeun could already hear it said in Jinsol’s fruity voice. Fate was so, so cruel.

“Thank you.” Jungeun managed before she turned her face away from the old woman. It was rude, but she didn’t want her to see her cry. You can’t force fate. The old woman waved her goodbye and welcomed her back anytime, but Jungeun wasn’t sure if she could ever come back, to a place that made her want to laugh and cry and smile and scream all at once.

 

On Thursday, Jungeun finally got to reading “Aphrodite means death.” The first actual page of the story had a yellow sticky note stuck to it, with a few words scribbled on it. “Hope you like this as much as I did.” The note said, and Jungeun could imagine Jinsol whispering it right to her ear, cozied up together in the library. It was the most helpful lead she had so far, as well as the most detailed lead.

Jungeun took out the note carefully, sticking it on the side of her desk. It occurred to her that it couldn’t have possibly been addressed to her, but still Jungeun kept it close. She felt a bit guilty for ripping it out, but she was desperate to steal something from Jinsol, just so she could remember her.

Jungeun read the book, getting more absorbed with every word. There were parts she smiled and there were parts that made her jump. She relished in every word, taking note of sentences that were underlined in pencil and pages that were bookmarked. Each page she turned, she got a whiff of the faint chocolate smell that Jinsol left behind, swirling together with the scent of an old book. The occasional doodle on the margins kept her company as well, making Jungeun smile whenever she saw one. It felt like Jinsol was right there, peering over her shoulder and reading along with her. Jungeun has read countless books as a literature student, but this was the first one that made her feel an emotion so raw that she couldn’t describe.

When Jungeun finished reading the last page, there was another sticky note. It was a doodle of the Aphrodite, a stunning recreation that must have taken quite a lot of effort. Jungeun stole that note too, keeping it next to the first one she took. It was beautiful, one that Jungeun thought deserved to be framed, although it would still be worshipped every day by an admirer right in her room. 

After reading it, Jungeun felt restless. Jiwoo was out with Sooyoung that night, so it was up to Jungeun to make dinner. Jungeun rifled through the kitchen for a moment, before her eyes settled on something in the cabinet. She picked up the can of alphabet soup, pouring the contents in a bowl and heating it up. The nostalgic smell entered her nose, and she fell in love with it all over again. 

The tomato soup was warm but not hot, and although it tasted good, it wasn’t the star of the show. Jungeun picked through the soup with the precision of a surgeon, fishing out different letters to spell what she wanted to say. U-r-a-q-t. B-e-t-t-a. J-i-n-s-o-l. She fished out an I, L, and O, but the V and E had disappeared, so Jungeun drunk the rest of the then-cold soup instead. 

Jungeun returned “Aphrodite means death” the next day, making sure to replace the first note with a cherry blossom pink sticky note. On it, she wrote, “I loved it.”

 

On Friday, Jiwoo went grocery shopping, and Jungeun tagged along. Jiwoo hummed under her breath as they walked around, stocking up on some eggs and milk. She was commanding the cart as Jungeun walked, taking in the grocery store as they strolled along. Jiwoo was more of the motherly one between the two of them and often took over shopping duties. Jungeun noted that the fruits and vegetables seemed to have lost their luster since the last time she was here.

“Hey Jungeun, did you get to try the spicy instant noodles I bought last time?” Jiwoo asked cheerily, pushing the cart down to the non-perishables section. Jungeun felt herself tensing up as they walked past the soup cans. “No,” Jungeun replied, her eyes lingering on the alphabet soup. Jiwoo paused further down the aisle. “I’ll buy some more, they’re pretty good. Oh, these chips look good.” Jiwoo commented, picking up the same pack of chips that Jinsol did.

Jungeun averted her eyes and stayed quiet. An awkward silence, one unfamiliar to the two good friends, settled. Jiwoo’s gaze flickered towards her for a moment, before going back to the cart. She put the chips back and continued, peeking behind her to make sure Jungeun was still behind her. It brought back that day in vivid colors; making Jungeun’s heart hurt. 

When they got to the candy aisle, Jiwoo picked up two more of the milk chocolate bars that Jungeun had bought. No, that Jinsol had bought. “These were the good ones, right? We better keep more on hand!” Jiwoo joked, a big grin on her face. Jungeun bit her lower lip and nodded, not saying a word. Jungeun’s heart had started to hurt whenever she thought about Jinsol.

“Jungeun, are you okay?” Jiwoo put down the chocolate in their cart and folded her arms, turning to Jungeun. Her gaze was one of worry. Jungeun would laugh at how much Jiwoo looked like a mother, except that she couldn’t. “Let’s just finish grocery shopping,” Jungeun said, forcing on a smile. Jiwoo exhaled and nodded, pushing the cart forward.

Jungeun picked out the raspberry double popsicle at the ice cream counter, offering it to Jiwoo without another word. They stood outside the grocery store, right next to the same steps, as they ate their popsicles. Jungeun picked the blue raspberry popsicle, even though both had the same taste, sweet and tart all at once. She wondered how many ways she could answer the question, “who is Jinsol?”

“Your tongue is blue.” Jiwoo laughed, the bag of groceries lying obediently by her side. Jungeun smiled at herself, looking at the bare popsicle stick and wondering what color Jinsol’s tongue was in the dark. She threw the stick into the garbage, Jiwoo mimicking her. 

“So, are you going to tell me what has got you so down?” Jiwoo asked softly, looking at her with earnest eyes. Jungeun closed her own eyes, taking herself back to that day, and retold her tale. By the end of her story, Jiwoo was looking at her with an expression that can only be described as shock.

“Jungeun! Why don’t you go find her instead of moping around?” Jiwoo said, half angrily and half in confusion, eyebrows wiggling downwards like angry caterpillars. Jungeun shook her head. She already felt a lot better after telling Jiwoo what happened. “I rather just keep it that way,” Jungeun said, smiling even though she knew it was stupid. Jiwoo blinked incredulously, stammering for an answer. “But you only find your soulmate once every ten thousand lives! Sooyoung might-” 

“No, Jiwoo. If it was meant to be, it will happen.” Jungeun said, full confidence in her answer. Some part of her wondered if she would ever really be okay with not knowing. “God, Jungeun, you can be so stupid.” Jiwoo sighed but linked her arm in between Jungeun’s all the same. Together, they started walking the 679 steps back to the dorm, giggling the whole way. 

“Tell me more about her though. What was she like?”

“She completed me.”

 

On Saturday, Jungeun visited a cozy coffee shop for her last hint. It was her favorite one, but she had been avoiding going there for a few reasons. Jungeun put on the same piano music, blasting it through the same scarlet red headphones. Firstly, she wasn’t sure if it would ever be the same. The moment they met was a sacred one to Jungeun. A moment that won’t be the same even in Jungeun’s memory, not in sight, nor sound, nor smell. 

Jungeun walked along the same worn out brick path, strolling under the same old afternoon sun. It wasn’t too bright, nor too dim, just a perfect amount for a cloudy autumn day. There were a few breezes that tickled Jungeun’s face, but nothing too strong. It was a lot colder that day than when she first saw Jungeun. It seemed like a perfect autumn day, with brown and orange leaves splattered out on the ground.

Secondly, what would Jungeun do there? Jungeun really only went to that coffee shop to study there or take a coffee back to the dorms. She drank coffee for the energy boost to study after class. Otherwise, she would be curled up on the couch in her room, either reading or taking a nap. 

Jungeun stopped in front of the steps. Of course, nobody was there, but Jungeun couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. She wasn’t even hoping for anything, to begin with. Jungeun could trace Jinsol’s silhouette from memory, from her wavy blonde curls to her well-worn converses. She forced the thought away when it was too real, and walked up the steps to the shop. 

Thirdly, there was the matter of Heejin. Said Heejin was working the counter again today, looking up when the doorbell rung out softly. Heejin blinked in surprise, but her surprise quickly soured, before turning back to the coffee machine. The shop seemed more populated than last week, but business was still slow as usual. 

Jungeun slid over to the counter to order. Heejin purposefully kept her waiting, wiping off the countertop even though it was already sparkling clean. “Heejin, hello,” Jungeun said, putting on a sickly sweet smile. Heejin returned the smile, the one reserved for demanding middle-aged women. 

“What will it be? The usual?” Heejin said, resting her fingers on the cash register and giving Jungeun a look of boredom. “I’ll have a hot mocha,” Jungeun replied, pulling out her wallet. Heejin punched the cash register and swiped Jungeun’s money, before turning around to make her drink.

Heejin was very much the jealous type, but Jungeun had to admit she made a fine mocha. Jungeun walked to the other side of the counter, where customers picked up their drinks and propped herself up with her arms. “Heejin,” Jungeun said sweetly, and Heejin only gave her a glare in return. 

“What? I’m busy.” Heejin flicked the switches of the coffee machine, averting Jungeun’s eyes. “Why are you mad, Heejin? I had a coffee with a friend, are you jealous?” Jungeun teased. Heejin’s cheeks reddened and she crossed her arms, turning away from Jungeun. Heejin was too cute. “Oh Heejinnie, I promise I’ll keep coming by if you stop being so mad.” Jungeun laughed, and Heejin responded by plopping Jungeun’s drink on the counter with a huff. 

“That girl came by earlier,” Heejin began, sneaking a glance at Jungeun. “She told me to tell you something if you came by.” She paused. Jungeun felt her heart race again. Jinsol was just here. She was walking the same beaten road as her, the same number of steps, and into the same coffee shop this morning. 

“I don’t know if I should have even told you that, but it’s too late now, I guess,” Heejin said, trying to sound nonchalant, although Jungeun could see past that easily. Heejin was fretting as much as Jungeun was. “She asked me to make you a hot mocha and tell you to stay warm,” Heejin said, blushing all the while.

“Thanks,” Jungeun managed to stammer out. Heejin nodded back, before turning to clean up the equipment. It seemed like all was forgiven with her, but Jungeun was more frustrated than before. Again. She missed Jinsol by a few measly hours again. 

Jungeun could still feel their connection, the love that kept them together, even though it was blinking weakly. Their connection was frail and cold, as it was the memories and merely missed encounters that sustained them now. She couldn’t get warm like she was with Jinsol, but the hot mocha could get pretty close.

 

On Sunday, it rained. 

“Sooyoung says she can’t come over. She’s helping her friend move out or something.” Jiwoo said as Jungeun got the popcorn ready. The weather was kind of miserable lately, and they were trapped indoors due to the rain today. But that was fine, as long as Jungeun still had the TV and snacks. 

“That sucks,” Jungeun said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth as she settled next to Jiwoo. Jiwoo stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth and munched on them. Jungeun liked having Sooyoung around, but it was good to get some quality time with Jiwoo alone too. “It sure does.” She sighed. “She might come by later?” Jiwoo said, giving Jungeun a hopeful look. Jungeun laughed. Jiwoo was too precious sometimes. 

“Come on, we can binge through 2 movies before lunch.” Jungeun reached for the remote and clicked on the two romance movies she had queued up. Jiwoo squealed as the opening credits came on, and Jungeun snuggled into the couch. There was nothing cozier than spending a rainy day in, watching movies with your best friend.

They were finishing up their late lunch, pizza that they ordered in when the doorbell rang. Jiwoo got up, shuffling to put her fuzzy slippers on, when the doorbell rung again, more annoyed this time. “Hold on!” Jiwoo shouted, and dashed over to answer the door.

“Gah!” Sooyoung stumbled into their room, soaking wet and clutching something in one hand. Her other hand was holding her dripping umbrella. Her face was strife with panic and when her eyes landed on Jungeun, Sooyoung scrambled to the table.

“Sooyoung! What’s wrong?” Jungeun asked with worry, standing up at the table. Jiwoo closed the front door and ran into the bathroom for towels. The normally calm and cool Sooyoung was shivering, and her eyes were brimming with water, either from the rain or from tears. She slammed a half soaked envelope onto the table, next to the last slice of pizza. 

“This,” Sooyoung said, half panting. She must have run all the way here. “This is for you,” Sooyoung said, and when Jungeun looked down, she could see her name written in a familiar handwriting. It matched with the one from “Aphrodite means death,” so it must be Jinsol.

Jiwoo waddled out with a pile of towels and helped Sooyoung dry off as she explained what happened. “My friend just found out last week that she had to move back to her hometown because her mom got sick,” Sooyoung started. “Today was her last day here, so I helped her pack the last of her stuff and had a little farewell party. Then after we said all our goodbyes, when she was in the driver’s seat, getting ready to leave,” Sooyoung paused, looking down at the envelope. 

“She handed this to me, with your name on it. She told me that I had to find you and give it to you as fast as I can, and before I could tell her I already knew you, she started crying.” Sooyoung said quietly, looking close to tears herself. “I tried to stop her and ask her what it was, but she told me to get this to you as fast as I can, and she drove off.” Sooyoung looked up at Jungeun, eyes wide and pleading for an answer. Jiwoo’s eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at Jungeun with an unspoken “I told you so.”

Jungeun felt her hands shaking as she picked up the damp envelope. A gaze, a smile, a kiss. She already knew what was inside without looking. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, her head lost in a string of cacophonic sounds. She peeled the envelope open and pulled out the wet letter. It was cold, yet warm to the touch. Even if the ink was smudged, even if she didn’t write anything, Jungeun knew what she was thinking. Jungeun had her answer now, in three little words, the answer to her question. It was only the memories that sustained them now. She opened up the letter. 

At that moment, her heart burned, with three words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great and amorous sky curved over the earth, and lay upon her as a pure lover. The rain, the humid flux descending from heaven for both man and animal, for both thick and strong, germinated the wheat, swelled the furrows with fecund mud and brought forth the buds in the orchards. And it is I who empowered these moist espousals, I the great Aphrodite. - Aeschylus
> 
>  
> 
> eek i cant believe i finished my second ever kimsoul fic!! i hope u, dear reader, liked it!!  
> im planning a lot more kimsoul fics but this is to hold yall through hehe
> 
> if u want to scream at me u can find me on twitter @nochilluniverse  
> i also write pentagon fanfiction under my other pseud, marciee <3  
> shoutout to shar as always for moral support even tho she didnt read this fic, and tiff for reading this angstiness and giving me feedback <3


End file.
